lost
by vanilla G
Summary: " AAAAAAAH!" Green eyed boy screamed in frustation as he then slid down sitting on the floor hugging his legs hiding his face , "i'm a fool! Fool! Stupid!weak!" His eyes started to tear, "i was so slow...i couldn't save her"
1. Chapter 1

**hi there!**

 **my segond ppgz story. The first one does not turn out so well...uh ok have fun reading**

 **chap 1: i've lost her**

"How's he?" A pink eye orange haired girl asked her counterpart also her boyfriend.

The boy shakes head as no, "nothing change...he still blame himself for all that happen" he turned his gaze towards the green ruff's window.

He in his green sleeveless hoodie was gazing straight to the sky. Far away.

Slowly, he shut his eyes close , can't seem to accept the reality. Then, his green emerald eyes land on a frame picture of his beloved, "if i see her...i will avenge you"

Flashback

High on the sky of Townsville, a portal is opened sucking objects from earth by a lost puff searching vengence . A white puff, Bell. She was the one that started the destruction of Townsville, "where are your heroes no!?" She shouted with a dark laugh. Dark clouds start to surround the sky spreadkng darkness and fear with scary wind blowing.

They have been attacking her. But it's no use. She's invisible. The Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs can only stare at the destruction of the city from the lab. Each of them are deeply injured. (The RowdyRuff are good now).

Blossom, the puff's leader stared with fear and she can barely move, "what now?" She closed her eyes holding in tears.

Brick just stood there. He hid his face using the cap's shadow.

The blue puff already crying disappointed in herself, "we're useless" Boomer kneeled next to her and they hugged.

Then the door opened revealing professor and his bomb device, "this is our solution for now" he showed the device.

"Will it work?" The green puff asked looking at her friends who were seriously injured. She is injured too. But, she is tougher than them. A few scars won't hold her back. Same goes with the green ruff.

"I hope so" Utonium walked to Buttercup and hand her the device,"since the source of the portal is from the volcano, i believe the device that opened it was inside. So, i want you to get inside it plant this on the machine. Activate it and fly away" she accept it.

"I'm going with her professor" Butch, the green ruff said while putting on his RRB black jacket, "she needed someone to distract the pshyco white puff"

" i'm coming too" Brick volunteered as well.

"Me too-ah"Blossom tried to get up but she was still in pain.

"I agreed with Butch and Brick, Blossom, you'll have to stay" Professor said.

"But..."

Berick walked up to her, "don't worry, i'll lead them. Trust me" he said and kisses her forehead.

With that, the trio left to the volcano with a bomb device in Buttercup's hand, "we're getting closer greenies!" Brick shouted, "Butch and I will steal her attention while you go inside ok?!" He said to Buttercup.

"Got it dude!" She screamed back.

Butch then flew to Buttercup, "hey, make sure you survive because after we finish this, i need to tell yoi something" he winked playfully towards the puff before flying away"Hey! Bell!" Butch shouted, "over here!" He managed to lure her. She turned to him, "what!?" She shouted and went after him full speed.

With that Buttercup sneaked into the volcano and found the device, "this is it"

Quickly she planted the device and start activating it. It had so many step that she almost gave up.

-destruction in 60 seconds...59...58...57..."

The green teen quickly flew to the entrance to escape, "Butch! Brick! I did it!" She shouted.

"Yeah! Now lets leave" Brick was excited.

The lost puff was mad! Totally mad! She then gave a sudden attack on the leader of RRBZ, "you're going to pay for this"

"BRICK!" Butch was about to help his brother but then h3 saw pile of rocks falling closing the entrance

, "Aah!" Buttercup was shocked as the entrance is now closed by the rocks.

"BUTTERCUP"

"BUTCH! HELP ME!" she screamed.

He flew as fast as he can to her, but everything was too late. The explosion occur and-

End of flashbacks

" AAAAAAAH!" Green eyed boy screamed in frustation as he then slid down sitting on the floor hugging his legs hiding his face , "i'm a fool! Fool! Stupid!weak!" His eyes started to tear, "i was so slow...i couldn't save her"

Then, there's the letter. He took it and read it, "maybe...this is the best choice..."

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **So? What cha think? Feel free to review**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay readers! Another chap**

 **thx for tha fav carolina**

 **chapter 2: another loss**

Butch's pov

STRONG BUTCH

I transformed into RRBZ boy. It is a green inner shirt and black jacket with and R symbol on my left side. Still with the same trousers as the first time we were created. We have the same ability as the powerpuff girls z but stronger and with different weapons.

The lost of buttercup does change me, i believe 's been two years since that incident. I quickly fly straight to the lab leaving a trail of emerald green colour behind. Wait- i saw a grey haired girl wearing a cape and yellow oversized shirt skateboarding. Well she has the same hair as kaoru... what?! I stopped and flew towards that girl , "Kaoru!" I called but she didn't turn.

I grabbed her shoulders and spin her to face me "Kaoru you don't-" she has blue eyes.

"Yes? I'm sorry i'm not Kaoru" She answered me.

I let go of her, "s-sorry..."

I heard girls screaming

"OH MY GOSH! ROWDYRUFF BOY"

"IT'S BUTCH"

"HE'S SO HOT!" i sigh and ignored them and continue to fly to the lab.

The green Ruff transformed back to his human form in front of Professor's lab. Then, he rang the bell. There's Ken(professor's son) opening the door, "oh, it's you Ikuto, come in" he move aside to let me in. Yep my human name is Ikuto.

"Thax Kiddo" i pat his head before heading to the couch at the living room, "can i meet your dad?"

"Yeah sure, have a sit" he said before leaving. I did as told and have a sit.

Minutes later, the scientist walked to me, "ohayo neh Ikuto" he greeted.

"Oh yeah, ohayo professor"

He sat in front of me, "what brings you here?"

I wanted to get straight yo the point and took off my RRBZ belt and gave it to him, "here"

He shot a question look, "wh-why with the sudden act?"

I sighed, "i was accepted go to Kettler High" i smirked, "i bet you know the school"

"Well yes i do, it's a private school located out of this town" he read the letter i gave him, "and you got full scholarship. I didn't know you're smart"

I laughed and snapped my finger, "i kind of need to retire from being a hero and concentrate on this thing"

"Did your brothers know?" He asked me.

I stated down and sigh, "no... but, you can handle that right?"

* * *

Professor put the green RRBZ belt beside the green PPGZ in a safe room, "so..he left? Without telling us?" Boomer asked a little upset.

"Sadly yes" Ken answered.

"But professor, if both toughest fighter is gone, do you think we can still win any battle? What if we're not strong enough?" The blonde asked , Miyako.

Brick was aware of this too. But he understand how his green brother felt. It must have been miserable, "hey guys, give that butchy-boy some space, and no worries, when the four of us are together, we're just as strong as when they're here"

Momoko brighten up, "he's right" she walk to the red's side, "we shouldn't feel weak or dissappointed, i believe the greens would make fun of us if they know what we're feeling now" she tried to cheer them up.

Miyako smiled, "you're definitely right"

* * *

 **to be continued**

 **So how was it? Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3: here goes nothing**

Butch's pov

Well, here i am. In front of Kettler High main building. This school is so classic. And awesome. I was just standing there in awe until a boy approached me. Oh right...this school has uniform...sucks at that, "yo there" the guy greeted me happily.

"Hey"

"I'm Shou Midorizaki" he smiled as he took my hand for a shake, you must be the new guy they talked about" so they knew i was coming? I looked at him. He had that pale skin. Long raven hair reaching his shoulder which he toed into low ponytail. He had that dark green eyes and shomehow... reminded me to...myself, "so..what's your name?"

"Ikuto, but that's all i'm telling ya" i told him

He chuckled, "ok Ikuto-san" he grabbes my luggage, "i'll take you to the school manager" he started walking, "and you do know, you're living in hostel from now on right?" He asked.

I nodded, "i'm aware"

"You're going to have roommate, i've never had rommate for a year now"

I raised a brow, "well i used to share rooms with my brothers"

"And you do know that we have to wear uniforms right?"

I looked around, students wearing the same clothes, "i believe i do"

We kept walking through the hallway. And this Shou guy never stopped talking. He told me that he's into art and they have a club. That i have to choose clubs too. He offered me a place but i say i'll think about it. Then, my eyes grew as i saw her.."Kaoru?" I whispered but loud enough for Shou to hear it.

"Shou" she called him. Her hair is raven just like Kaoru's but it looked like it was comb to the back exposing her forehead and she has darker eyes, well, a bored eyes.

"Hello there Kasumi-san" Shou greeted her cheerfully, "Kasumi-san, this is Ikuto" he kept his smile, "the new guy"

She turned to me and much to my disappointment, that is totally not Kaoru. Looked the same but totally different, "hi, ikuto " she greeted looked bored. I nodded, "here, the book i borrowed, thank you" she gave the book to shou and left.

"Bye Kasumi!" Shou waved, the girl then fastened her walk. The guy then turned to me, "c'mon let's meet the manager"

Xxx

"So, which room?" He asked me as soon as i walked out of the office, "well 303"

I saw how he smiled wider, "that is so great Ikuto-san" he clapped, "you're gonna like your roommate, he's so cool" he smiled. Then, the boy looked at his watch, "i wish i could accompany you but, i'e got matters to solve, can you go alone?"

"Oh yeah sure no prob, how hard could it be?"i then finally found the room 303. Luckily, i've got my own key.

Normal pov

Our so-called RRBZ stepped inside the room. The room is divided into four sides. Right back side for owner A and Right front side is for owner B. Left front side is provided with study space. Left back side is the bathroom. The owner A is already occupied. The bed sheet is red in colour. Plain. No pictures at all. The blanket is blood red, folded neatly on the bed. His guessing, this roommate of his must be a perfectionist. The books on the other table also kept neatly. And there is a basket, in it :basketball, soccer ball, baseball bat.

So..this guy likes sport.

Nice

Ikuto then walked to his bed. There are three pairs of school uniform there and A pair of sport clothing . He then start to pack off. He put on the bed, pillow sheet which are green. He took out his blanket. He started to pack his wardrobe. After a few minutes, it settled.

He lies on the bed looking at the pictures in his phone, a picture of his brothera and their girlfriends "i'm going to miss you guys" he proceed to the next one, "well...i'm sure i miss you" he touched it. The girl with messy raven hair smiling forcely in the picture, "i just wish i could tell you how i felt about you"

...

"NO NO!" the green ruff is still digging off the rocks that covered the exist, "Buttercup! Answer me! Buttercup!" He was shouting. Still digging wishing she is still alive. His body is covered in dirt. His wounds bleed more, "Buttercup please" he wanted to cry but he can't.

As he was about to gave up"Butch" his brother came and helped him dig, "let's not give up just yet" Brick came offering help.

They both stopped as the red ruff found the green puff's belt. His eyes filled with disappointment, "no...it can't be..." Butch couldn't believe his eyes. Brick looked away with 'i'm sorry' look.

"No...no...no...buttercup...it can't be..."

His eyes shot open

The room was dark but it was lit by dim light, "yo there" he looked to the voice, it was a boy same age as him, "dreamt about your girlfriend?"

Ikuto didn't have a good look at the guy, "who..who are you?"

"Your roommate" he walked to him, "Hibiki" he extended his hand, "Hibiki Akagi"

They shaked hands, "i'm Ikuto Shigeto"

They let go, "so, i suggest you take a bath, you're sweating man"

"Yeah sure..." the green eyed stood and walk to the bathroom after grabbing his towel.

Minutes later, he finished his bath. He went out of the bathroom drying his hair. He walked to his wardrobe and put on green plain t shirt with black trousers reaching his looked to his roommates reading a book. He had dark orange hair with red crimson eyes. He reminded him for his brother, Brick.

Hibiki turned to him, "ready?" He put on his sweater.

"What?"

"Cmon, let's go to the cafe, bet you haven't eat anything right?" He looked at the clock, "it's already 9 pm, aren't you hungry?"

"Ok dude"


	4. Chapter 4

**characters credit to bipinkbunny**

 **JJboys**

 **Red-Benny=Hibiki Akagi**

 **Blue-Buddy Bully=Shirou Aoki**

 **Green-Bardo=Shou Midorizaki**

 **PPNKGirls**

 **Red-Berserk=Moriko Tsumiakodzu**

 **Blue-Brat=Minako Tokujigou**

 **Green-Brute=Kasumi Baramatsu**

 **Chapter 4**

Normal pov

"Hey dude wait" Ikuto called over his roommate

"Yeah what's up?" He asked as he turned to him.

"How did you know i dreamt about a girl?" He asked as he walked beside the red head.

"Your girlfriend?"

The green eyed looked sad, "well, not exactly...i didn't have a chance to ask her. Maybe never"

Hibiki noticed this and returned to his question, "heh well, Buttercup is a girly one. A flower. It couldn't possibly be a boy right?" The boy laughed.

"Nice one yo" they did hi-5.

So, they arrived at the cafe. Some are doing study group. Some are just chatting. Some are dating. Some are just having late dinner. Both Ikuto and Hibiki take their seats after paying for their food, "so? Wanna tell more about yourself?" Hibiki asked.

Ikuto took a sip of his drink, "dude, let's be friend WITHOUT digging our background"

The other boy reapondes a chuckle, "ok whatever you say"

"Hello there brothersssss" the other boy joined them, "shou is here" cheerful as always.

"Thought you looked familliar" Hibiki pointed to Ikuto.

"Neh, Ikuto-san, since you're one of us now, might as well warn you"

"Of what?"

"Monsters"

"What?!"

"We have monsters"

Shou startes to explain things but Ikuto didn't pau attention as he saw someone from the crowd. The hair has the same colours of his. Green big eyes. But taller, "Kaoru?" He thought. He stood up.

"Ikuto? Something's wrong?" Shou asked as Hibiki gave a questioned look.

"I...have something to do" he answered as he walked slowly.

"Well make sure you know your way back" Hibiki said.

"Yeah...yeah...no prob" with that he went out of sight.

"What's with he?" Shou asked

"No idea"

Ikuto's pov

If my guessing is right. I kept following her quietly passing the students. I guess some of them are greeting me but i ignored them. Hello! I'm on a mission dude. A mission to get my girl. I observed her while following. Well i am a stalker now. She is wearing a yellow long sleeve shirt and a pair of dark green jeans. I blush as i realized she has an hour-glass body. Well, it's been years , she should have been 17 now. Her hair is messy but longer.

O-ow...she's fastening her speed, "Kaoru!" I called. She walked faster passing the students, "Kaoru wait!" I kept tracking her until we're out of the building. That's it! I'm not letting her go. I fastened my speed and caught her by her wrist, "Kaoru!"

She turned to me, "WHAT?!" It was her...i can't believe my eyes. I hugged her, "Hey! What are you-let me go!"

Compared to me, i am stronger than her. Always am, "Kaoru! I miss you" i hugged her tighter around the waist with a hand in her hair.

"Let go of me!"

He hugged her tighter, "please, lets stay for a while"

It was like time stopped for them, somehow tbe girl stopped struggling...until she sanpped out of it "Let me go-you freak!" She scold, "who are you anyway?!"

My eyes widened, she didn't remember, i loosened the hug and look at her, "you didn't remember me?"

"What are you talking about?!" She screamed.

Normal pov

The green boy was about to hug her back but a hand land on his shoulder turning him around. Before he could process the face, a punch land on his cheek. The girl gasped. It was a boy with yellow hair and dark blue eues. His hair was pointed to both side in a messy way, "what are you doing with my girl?" He had that angry face.

Ikuto turned to that person with his cheek is now purple, "what do you mean YOUR GIRL?" the green didn't gave up and punch that boy on the stomach sending him to the ground.

'This dude is strong' the new guy thought

'Who the f*ck is he?'

When they were about to continue the fight, he came, "stop it shirou"

"Hibiki?"

"Kaoru" he called her.

"Y-yeah?" She was nervous.

"Return to your dorm" he ordered. She nodded and left. Both Ikuto and his rival just watch, "you too Shiro"

"I'll get you next time" he threatenes Ikuto before leaving.

"C'mon ikuto, let's go back" he followed him, "you know what, i would like to write your name for detention but since you haven't get started for school, i guess i'll let you go...for now"

"Kay fine"

When they reaches their room, Ikuto went straight to the bathroom looking at the mirror at his bruised face, "this is not much" he touched the bruise, "shit! it's hurt.." the green eyed look into the mirror , "at least..i've found her...my kaoru is still alive...but who is that guy?" He clenched his fist, "he is quite strong for me" then the bruise faded slowly, "well, at least the chemical Z in my body still works"

Knock knock

"Dude? You're done?"

"Wait up"


	5. Chapter 5

**waaaaah my first review! Finally! After 4 chap! ;p thank you! Here's the next one**

 **chap 5**

Kaoru's pov

Argh! I can't believe. Another day of school. As usual students have to wear the uniform. It's just a plain white top with dark blue collar and dark blue ribbon for girls. The badge is located on the left side of chest and it's a button up. And also the outer layer of the top. The dark blue one. And the most i hate is the skirt ugh... and white socks reaching middle thigh. And a pair of black shoes..

5 minutes before class and i am already here walking to my seat and park my butt there. Another boring day. One thing caught my eyes. The students are circling something, "what now?" I groaned. Isn't that table suppose to be empty? I don't want to get involved but somehow i wanna know what's happening.

Now that i saw, they were surrounding a student. A new one i guess. Wait a sec...WHAT THE HELL?!i screamed inside my head as i recognize 'him'. That's the perverted idiot that hugged me last night. My face heated, i am really pissed off. I turned my face to the window, not wanting to make eye contact with him. Things goes even more fruatated as i realized it was a seat behind mine, Urgh!

Students return to their seats as the bell rang, "good morning students" History begins, "today is Thursday. The last history class of the week" our teacher smiled like a gentleman, "so that's mean..."

"Homework.." we continued his words. I groaned and i can hear 'him' chuckling.

Our teacher was about to talk when suddenly the door bursted open. HA! i know that. The red head girl, Moriko, "yep! Right on time!" She walked in proudly. Always like that with the history teacher.

"Ah" she rub her head when our teacher threw the marker to her, "what's wrong Mr Kay?"

"YOU ARE LATE" he rise his voice

"Well, you can't blame me, school's rule is :gate closed at 8.00. But that HIBIKI-BOY closed the gate at 7.50. trapped me at the hostel" she answered him, well that makes sense.

"Fine" he gave up, "go to your seat"

Moriko walked proudly to her seat which is beside the new boy's seat. She passed me and give a high 5. I turned around to face her but accidentally looked at the boy. He was staring and smiling at me. I quickly turn back, How long does he kept watching?!

Normal pov

"Okay, lets continue our lesson" Mr Kay was about to proceed but stopped when he saw a new face, "well well, a new face" his eyes landed straight on the new one, "now now, stand please. Introduce yourself"

The boy stood and every one turned their bodies to him except Kaoru. "Woa! I almost didn't see ya there" Moriko smirked. He smirked back before turning to mr Kay

"Okay.. i am Ikuto Shigeto. I've talked to uou guys just now. I don't exactly like talking about myself" he inhaled, "Questions?"

Mr Kay smiled, "where did you came from?"

"New Townsville, Tokyo"

"That waa quite far" he smiles, "welcome to The Old City of Southville. I've heard about monsters kept attacking Townsville. There are three official heroes, The Powerpuff girls Z. And the allies The RowdyRuff Boys Z? But an unfortunate event happened causing a loss of the green girl, right?"

Ikuto was holding back his sadness and kept his smile, "yeah...you're right" he secretly glanced to Kaoru before looking back to the teacher.

Then Moriko voiced out annoyingly, "huh! Here we have the jjboys"

It stole Ikuto's attention, "jjboys?"

"Aha! We have monsters too!" A boy said

"Yeah!and we have heroes like yours, named the jjboys, Benny Bardo and Buddy" a girl squeek.

"Yo! The name is Bully"

Suddenly a war begins, the boys with the name Bully, the girls with the name Buddy. All except Moriko, Kaoru, Ikuto and another girl with long yellow pigtails named Minako. The teacher tried to calm them down but failed. Kaoru didn't care a bit the war. Moriko landed her head on hee table to sleep. Ikito was left confused. Minako was smirking evilly.

"Okay okay keep it down students" somehow, they manage to shut up, "very well. Since we have covered our lesson yesterday, today, let's do a talk" mr Kay turned to Ikuto, "you may have a sit" Ikuto did as told.

"Teacher, it must be sad for Townsville when they lost a hero" Minako said with an evil smirk, "what if the same thing happened to us? It will be a great lost if one of the jjboys faced the same fate" she sound more like mocking or so.

Mr Kay smiled and sit at the edge of his table, "well, Minako. When we are facing lost. All of us will go through three stages"

A girl asked, "what is it mr kay?"

"Rejection, Grief and acception"

Ikuto's pov

"Rejection, Grief and acception"

I turned to Kaoru who is now paying attention to the teacher, "asked ikuto" i was shocked when everyone turned to me, "how do you feel when you found out your hero is gone?"

Why did he asked such question?

...

"No! No! Brick! We can't give up yet! Please we have to find her! She has to be alive!"

Bubbles's eyes are red due to she's crying, "Butch...she-she's gone...please stop this"

"No! It's a lie. She might playing a prank on us!" He forced a laugh.

...

"I was... sad of course...i couldn't believe the news" i tried to control my voice, "i thought she must have been playing hide and seek or so"

They listened, "that's the level of rejection" mr Kay said, "when we adore, love and care. We would feel like we were pranked or so. Even though it happen in front of our eyes. We would say, 'no way! She was with me yesterday'Am i right Kaoru?" He turned to Kaoru.

"Unfortunately, yes" i saw how her eyes looked like there was a tragedy in her background. Does that mean my Kaoru really is dead?

"What about grief?" Moriko asked uninterested.

"It is when we realized it's a truth. Somehow we felt wronged and we will be burdened with that feeling for a long time" i answered her question.

"Good one Ikuto" mr Kay complement me, "and the last one is acceptance. It means , go on with your life. The past is in the past"

Ring!

He clapped his hand, "ok students, proceed to your next class. Good news, no homework"

Normal pov.

After three period, it is break time. Ikuto didn't bump up with either Kaoru or his new friends until now, "hey you" the new guy turned around seeing the one that punched him last night, "Ikuto, right? Hibiki told me you are his roommate"

"Yeah, wassup?"

Then, the blond take a closer look at the boy, "know what? I did punch you real good last night. I swear i'd leave bruises" he said examining the boy.

Ikuto smirked proudly, "beat it! You're not that strong" he was about to punch him but Ikuto caught his fist, "stop it! I hate detention, it's tiring" he dropped the boy's fist, "man! I'm hungry" with that he headed to the cafe.

"Yo! The name's Shirou!"

After paying for his food, he walked to where his girl is sitting when he saw her, "hi there beautiful" he smirked.

She looked at him disgusted, "what are you doing?"

He took a bite on his apple, "nothing" she rolled her eyes, "know what" he ate his food, "you're the only one here that i am familliar with" he pointed to her with his fork.

That , somehow grabbed her attention, "what do you mean by that?"

He gulped his food, "well, for a start. There is a girl back at my school. Looked exactly like you. Same hairstyle. Same eyes. But, her hair is a little shorter maybe because it was 2 years ago?" He ate once more, "and yeah, she hated skirt"

The girl growled, "skirts are annoying. If it's not of the rules, i would have take it off"

"I would like to see that happen" his eyes filled with amusement, "ah!" He exclaimed as she kicked his leg.

"Such a pervert!" He laughed. She turned her attention to the clock on the wall, "Oh crap! I'm late!"

"Where are you going?" He askes as she started to grab her book.

"I've promised to guide Shirou in Math" she stood, "bye" she left.

* * *

 **looking forward for the next review**


End file.
